Tenchi Muyo Love Story, The XPlosion Project
by SeleHearts
Summary: Washu designs a gun that freezes time aroud Ryoko when she uses her powers uselessly, she creates a daughter whom is the exact opposite of Ryoko and the gun malfunctions when Ryoko and Aeyka fight over it and causes havoc to the Masaki Family.


****This is a Tenchi Muyo Fanfiction, and I do not own Tenchi is owned by it's original creators.****

**Prologue: The Idea**

The mere idea of creating something new caused Washu great mystification. She clasped her fingers to her lips and tensed her whole body. Tossing between her thoughts and glancing over at a graveyard of her failed inventions. She had too much to process and needed to escape her work. She had been in the basement for too long. Washu rose off her levitating maroon pillow and calmly strolled towards the door with her long red hair trailing behind her.

Two baby blue pigtails peeked out of the kitchen doorway, "Ryoko, can you go wake up Mihoshi and Kiyone?" Sasami curiously requested at the woman lounging on a pillar clutching her cyan spikes in agony.

"Why do I have to? Make Ryo-ohki or Tenchi do it?" Ryoko groaned and flopped the other direction. Hung over from drinking too much sake, she rolled around all over her pillar.

"But Tenchi went to the field for fresh vegetables Ryoko, and Ryo-ohki went with him." Sasami grimaced back. Ryoko groaned and floated to the upstairs and complained more as she went to the upstairs.

She kicked two women, a tan blonde with a trail of drool receding from her mouth and the other woman with forest green hair who wore an orange headband and hollered their names. Dark green hair covered a bedridden face. Mihoshi yawned and she slit her eyes open and was frightened by the face Kiyone made when she awoke. She screamed bloody murder; Ryoko grabbed her head tightly then covered her ears to stop the ringing. Ryoko's eye's glowed an intense yellow and twitched at the sight Mihoshi with uncontrollable furiousity.

She created her beam sword and stomped on the floor as she got her footing. Her devilish grin grew more and more as she approached Mihoshi with every baby step. Until she tripped over a chord to their lamp on the nightstand, as she fell it was as if time was slower and with her blade still relinquished.

Her face froze knowing she would probably kill one of them unintentionally as she fell. But then her fall came to halt and everything but her continued to move. Washu entered shaking her head and disappointed at her daughter's clumsiness. "Ryoko, you need to be more careful. You could really poke someone's eye out with that thing." She lectured the frozen demon.

Unable to make a snarky comeback Ryoko remained frozen in the barrier Washu sealed her in. "Oh, Kiyone! I was so scared! First, you frightened me, and then Ryoko tried to kill me." She tightly squeezed Kiyone and wailed at all that had happened in that long instant.

"Can't breathe." Kiyone let out the last breathe of air that she had until Mihoshi released her and examined Ryoko in her immobile state with curiosity. "Washu, what did you do to Ryoko?" Mihoshi intrigued.

Washu pulled out double barrel cannon with a silver crystal bulging off the top of it. "This is my newest invention called the X-Plosion gun. I injected Ryoko with a time bubble without her knowing." Washu smirked evilly. Her motivation for inventions had returned.

"What does it do?" Mihoshi grew more intrigued.

"Mihoshi, I have noticed Ryoko's been abusing her body and her powers way too much and I couldn't help but detect that she was up to no good, as usual. So, every time she attempts to use it for no good, she'll be temporarily frozen for about an hour. This bubble has a radius zone of about 6 feet and 9 inches so she's not going anywhere for a while. "

"Can she, um…still hear us?" She looked up at Washu with big, baby blue eyes.

"No, to her, this never happened, she will just remember her attempting to attack you, but falling before she can accomplish her attack. When she wakes up, she'll still be hung over and be cranky. So, to make it easier, I'll just her take down to my lab and make sure she'll behave." Washu walked away with Ryoko trapped in her bubble followed behind her.


End file.
